


Magnets

by wafflesandpancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, How tf should I tag this, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Sex as a form of therapy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandpancakes/pseuds/wafflesandpancakes
Summary: "They were so different, the man who never spoke and the man who could not shut up, and still, they had found together, somewhere between their motorhomes and ruffled up sheets."OrDid someone ask for One and a half Finn? No? Woops.
Relationships: Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel (implied), Kimi Räikkönen/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (Implied), Mika Häkkinen/Nico Rosberg (implied), Nico Rosberg/Michael Schumacher (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely a work of fiction and written because of a stupid idea

To be honest, he had never thought he would end up like this. The man in front of him was not much older than him, only a few couple of years, but it still felt like they were ages apart. They were so different, the man who never spoke and the man who could not shut up, and still, they had found together, somewhere between their motorhomes and ruffled up sheets. They were not a couple, they would have been stupid to think they could work together, one of them would probably kill the other at some point, but it was enough for a quick fuck, enough to fill the loneliness in their hearts. Sometimes, they would do it quickly and he would disappear as soon as they were finished, but sometimes, they stayed together for a day, for a week, somewhere in between, cuddling and kissing and playing pretend. Trying to look happy, trying to impress those they had lost.

Sometimes, Nico’s mind was full of old memories, full of everything that had been and everything he so desperately wanted to forget. Those memories left him trembling in Kimi’s hands, bawling his eyes out as soon as the bliss of his orgasm had floated away, leaving nothing but a broken heart. Kimi would hold him, and Nico knew that, yes, it broke his heart every time he came with another name on his lips, but if they were fairly honest, the Finn was not any better. They both were broken, barely pieced together people, one still racing after making way for a new generation, the other one having stopped after achieving his dream and breaking with the people he loved.

And oh, both were broken. They were trying to fuck away their trauma, as weird as that sounded. Sometimes, Nico would show up dressed in his old Williams shirt, looking at Kimi with big, innocent eyes. Kimi knew what he had to do, holding him close and whisper soft, Finnish words into his ear, calling him “_kulta_” and “_rakas_”. He knew that it reminded him of someone he was close to, he knew that he was just another Finn, the 10-ish years younger alternative for the person, young Nico had adored and cherished, his first Formula One crush.  
Sometimes, Nico would show up in a shirt and black trousers, throwing a Mercedes shirt and cap at Kimi just to kneel down in front of him. Kimi would put on the clothes and pull the cap so far into his face that, every time Nico looked up while blowing him, he would only see a face lying in shadows, not being able to differentiate between Kimi and the person he wanted to see.  
And sometimes, Nico would beg to fuck him while listening to that one stupid song, slow and romantic, begging him to move the same way. Those nights, Nico wanted to be held and loved, he did not want sex, he wanted to be made love to.  
As fucked up as that all sounded, as much as it should turn Kimi off, they both knew that the Finn liked it. He went on with it because he knew that if he did it, Nico would also submit to his needs.

“_Mehr, Kimi, mehr!_”

It was one of those nights, where Nico listened to Kimi, where he wanted to make him happy. Even if it meant dressing in an old Red Bull shirt and laying on his stomach, letting Kimi spread him open with talented fingers. Even if it meant cursing and moaning in his mother tongue, the language that he had called his own but that felt so different and heavy on his lips now. He was used to talking English, moan, scream, beg in English, never in German. Even with… Even earlier on, when he had still been young, they had been talking English. If they spoke together.

“More? You needy, little slut.”

Nico whimpered as the fingers left him, turning his head slightly and pouting. A few strands of his hair were hanging down, covering part of his face, and he knew that Kimi preferred it, no, that he fucking loved it, because he loved to see him pout, his beautiful, full lips pushed forward, while the blonde hair tricked him into believing that it was another person beneath him.

A soft moan was drawn from his lips as Kimi pushed inside of him, bottoming out in one slow thrust. He did not give him any time to get used to it, moving directly, but keeping his speed down. It was infuriating in a way but he knew that Kimi did it because he knew that it annoyed him. Maybe he did have a lot in common with Kimi’s fantasy.

It happened as always. Kimi kept thrusting slowly and softly, snapping his hips harshly once or twice when Nico was starting to get impatient, drawing their game out until the German had enough and pushed himself up. Their steps were coordinated, their bodies were dancing as they found the same position as always, Kimi leaning against the headboard while Nico sat down in his lap, pushing himself down on his length. Riding him like the champ he was, like the champ he tried to impersonate.

“Kimi! Kimi, fuck!”

Maybe they had a lot in common. Blonde hair, slim build (even though Nico liked to admit that he had more ass than him), German. Former World Champions. Both loving to be in control of the situation, both loving the feeling of Kimi’s hands on their hips. The same hope for their teams, one of them having somewhat of a golden boy status, losing that title somewhere along the way. Maybe because of a new generation, maybe because of their behavior. All in all, they were both Kimi’s type.

“_Du bist so groß, Kimi, du fühlst dich so gut an!_”

They were both _fucking vocal_ (Nico had learned throughout the years which words Kimi knew, which words made him swell up inside him, making him even harder).

Kimi’s hand was in his hair, pulling him down to kiss him, a harsh and hurried kiss, the main goal being Nico’s throat. He pulled on the skin beneath his teeth, not worrying about leaving marks. It is turning colder, Nico could wear a turtleneck to cover up his bruises. His hands wandered to Nico’s cheeks, his fingers running over the smooth skin that was never allowed to have the slightest of stubble, always cleanly shaven. The biggest difference between them.

It was over quicker than both had wanted, this time, it was Nico’s fault. The second Kimi had started to stroke his length up and down, playing with the sensitive tip, he had come all over the Finn’s hand, clenching down around him and screaming his name. The older one followed soon, groaning a name that did not belong to Nico. Not that he cared (maybe he did, maybe it hurt his self-esteem. But still, this was only to cope with their loss).

“Should I stay?”

They had cleaned themselves at least somewhat properly, and Nico had thrown the shirt at the pile of clothing in the corner of the room. Normally, the atmosphere would tell him what to do, to stay or to go, but he was not sure now, the mood even weirder than all the other times.

“Don’t you have… stuff to do?”

“Unless you’re ‘_stuff_’... no.”

Their eyes meet, and for a second, the world feels as if it stays still. It is one of the few times they actually and properly look at each other.

“You’ll never stop running your mouth, huh?”

Nico smiles and looks down, laughing half-heartedly.

“You know me, I’ll never will. The media would be boring if it wasn’t for me and my comments.”

He watches how Kimi gets up and walks over to the bathroom door, leaving him behind on the bed. The German swallows, preparing to pack his things, but a whistle brings him back to Kimi, a rare smile on his lips.

“A little shower won’t hurt. Can see what we do afterwards.”

Their lips meet for a surprisingly gentle kiss, hands roaming across the other’s body, mapping them out as if they did not know them already all too well.

“Won’t hurt, yes.”

They were broken. They were in need of something stable. But as long as they did not have anyone else to glue the pieces together step by step, it would not hurt to continue this for a bit. A quick fuck here and there, maybe a week in Monaco, maybe in Switzerland, maybe in Finland. Filling up the need for body contact before growing touch-starved until they met the next time.

They were like identical polarized magnets, pushing each other away. At the same time, they were like different polarized magnets, pulling each other close and never wanting to let the other go.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mehr, Kimi, mehr!" - "More, Kimi, more!"
> 
> "Du bist so groß, Kimi, du fühlst dich so gut an!" - "You're so big, Kimi, you feel so good!"
> 
> ~
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
